


More Than Glass

by Greenbby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Prison, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenbby/pseuds/Greenbby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is in prison, and Will needs help finding out just who the Red Dragon is. But turns out that in this conversation between the two, they speak less about the killer and more about other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Glass

"I'm taking prison much better than you did, Will." Hannibal Lecter stood behind the glass motionless and emotionless besides the slight amusement in his maroon eyes. Will wasn't deterred by Hannibal's jeering comments.  
    "Well maybe that's because you deserve it." Will's unkind words stung a little bit, but it had been three long years and every meeting with Will was worth it to the cannibal.   
    "Are you a believer in everyone gets what they deserve?" Lecter took a step closer to the glass and Graham. Will didn't step back. He only nodded. "But did you deserve your time in prison, Will? Did you deserve to watch as I-"   
    "Don't go there." Will nearly snarled, Lecter finally getting a reaction out of him. "You know better than to go there and stop stalling. You know why I'm here." Hannibal raised an eyebrow.   
    "To catch the old scent again."   
    "No, to ask your opinion of the Tooth Fairy." Lecter began to pace back and forward, mere feet away from his old patient.   
    “My opinion? You should ask for something more substantial. For example do you really believe the shy boy appreciates his nick name?"   
    "No. Probably not."   
    "Why not?"   
    "Why don't you answer your own question?" Hannibal changed the  direction of his pacing.   
    "How's the wife?" Lecter had itched to say something about Will's new makeshift family. He spoke the words through clenched teeth. It was a great way to steer the conversation from a killer that did not interest him, to one that did. When Will didn't say anything for a moment Hannibal continued. "And your child, your son? How is he dealing with the fact that his stepfather is a killer?"Will narrowed his eyes.   
    "Leave them alone."   
    “Why Will? They aren't my family."   
    "You don't have a family."   
    "You're family, Will." Graham was quiet again, so Lecter had no reason to stop talking. "You play pretend with your wife and son. Not a son of your own blood of course. You're afraid to pass on the qualities that you don't like onto another human being. I ask you, Will, do you dream of killing her, your wife? Do you see mirrors in her eyes and thick blood running from her lips like your killer’s victims?" Hannibal's words left his lips like pretty venom, but he didn't want to push Will away. He just felt bitter because he was left in the prison so long without seeing the man. Will's eyes were darting back and forth. He was seeing blood; he was seeing antlers, and feeling wings explode from his back. Will shouldn't have come here, not again.   
    "Leave them alone!" He demanded nearing the glass, but their separation was more than just a clear wall several inches thick.   
    "I'll say it again. They are not my family so why should I-" Will slapped his his hand onto the glass on either side of the man's face as Lecter spoke.   
    "Leave it. Leave them be" Will said in a low voice. No one would harm his family. His only escape from complexity.   
    "Do you love her, Will?" It was meant to sound  just as witty and strong as his other comments, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice. Lecter walked up to the glass until his nose touched it right in between where Will's hands were. Will looked down.   
    "I care about her a lot." That was enough answer for Hannibal. He couldn't keep the knowing smile off his face, and when Will looked up all he saw was that smiling mouth pressed against the glass just inches away from his own lips. All he would have to do was lean, tilt his head, and his lips would be pressed against the glass as well. It was a magnetizing force that pulled Will's lips to the glass. It wasn't reason or logic that caused Will to do it. It was something more abstract. He could feel the heat of the other man's breath, and the warmth of the blood running through Hannibal's lips through the glass on his own. He was throbbing for a taste. Screaming for a touch, whining for those lips on his hand those strong calloused hands gliding under his shirt. But Will being Will pulled away from the glass, the kiss, the serial cannibal, and straightened his shirt.

"Good day, Dr. Lecter." Then he turned and left the room, leaving the lighter haired man to slip back into his memory place repeating the moment over and over again until it was ingrained in his soul. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^.^ A special thanks to my friend who inspired me :))) Also I'd love it, if you commented your feed back. Thanks again.


End file.
